The Life of a Vamp
by Knouge22
Summary: Rouge is a vampire. Shadow is like a vampire hunter. So is it wrong if they fall in love? PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATE SOON HOPEFULLY!


I lunged toward my kill. My fangs seeping into its soft plushy abdomen. The rat's body squirmed rapidly trying to get away from my grasp. This is utterly disgusting. Eating rat's for my craving of blood. It's sick I tell you. True, the blood is rich and tasty but human blood would be much better. I sucked that rat dry then threw the waste parts in the trash. I wiped my lips then licked the back of my palm. My autumn orange-red eyes glowing in that dark alley. My fangs slowly creeping back into my gums. My eyes began changing back to their original color. I put my shades on just incase I ran into someone I knew and they noticed my eyes.

I walked out of that alley with a grin on my face. Deep red lipstick on. A black tank top cut into a belly shirt. My bat belly-ring jingling every time I walked. Short black shirts hugged my hips. Some black heels on my feet. My hair extra wild in a sexy way. This is how I lured my prey. This is my life as a Vamp.

I turned the corner into a club. The lights flashed and people danced. I grinned and picked out one handsome guy. He will soon be mine. I dance close to him and give his a glance here and their until he comes up to me.

"Um…hi" he grimaced.

"Hey" I said in a deep sexy voice.

"Want to dance?"

I nodded my head and grinded on the boy a few times. Song after song went by. Drink after drink was sipped until he was over the edge and tipsy. Good!

"Let's find a room…" I whispered in his ear. Tugging on his hand leading him to the private section in the club.

I threw him on the beanbag chair. And sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. Slowly I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his neck. I could see through his creamy skin. The many veins in him and the blood racing through them. I licked the spot where I was going to bite him. My eyes changed color. Then he pushed me on my back and kissed me. I grew impatient. I needed his blood now! I caressed my face in his palm. He kissed my neck.

My fangs popped out of their hiding place. I pulled his face up and kissed his neck then bite. He groaned and squirmed in my hold. I sucked his blood. My venom now racing through his veins. I pulled out of his neck and licked across my fangs. I was full! He tasted delicious and I sat him on the chair. He would be mistaken for sleeping when he's really unconscious until he turns into a Vamp.

I push his body off of me and exit the club. I fluff up my hair more and throw on my shades. My fangs were gone. I checked my watch. It was 1:30! Late. I slid into an alley. I hear a rustle behind me. Then a hand grabbed my shoulder. Suddenly I was pushed into the brick wall. The clammy mysterious hand pinning me against the surface.

"Nice to see you…"a dark voice mumbled laughing and evil laugh. Ruby red eyes stared at me.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"Hehehe, you know why I'm here blood-sucker!" Ruby eyes snapped slamming my back against the brick wall.

I groan and laugh out loud. "What ARE you talking about?" I joke pretending not to be a vampire.

"Don't play stupid with me you soul-sucker. You're coming with me!" he yells grabbing my forearm pulling me deeper into the alley.

"Hahaha, making your moves so fast are we?"

"What moves?" he shoves me back on the wall.

I grunt at the slight pain. "Don't pretend you aren't attracted to me. Vampires are beautiful creatures. We lure people clueless and desperate like you into our trap-"

"SHUT UP! You worthless piece of-"

"Shh!" I put my finger up to his lips. Then I softly kiss him. I run my hands through the soft patch of fur on his chest.

He pushes me off and I laugh.

"I won't bite…,"I whisper breathing hard on his ear.

He growls and wipes his mouth. He then dragged me deeper into the alley and pushed me into a door.

"Stay in here?" he snaps then walks out the room. The brightness in here helped me to see him better. He was a god! His black fur! Those red eyes. I heard the sink water running in the other room.

"Hey, so who are you? Like, a vampire hunter or something?" I ask fidgeting on the uncomfortable couch.

"Something like that"

"Have caught something like me ever before?"

"Well, one other time but that time didn't work that well." he sulked coming back out from the restroom.

"So what now Mr. Hot Stuff? Are you going to kill me?" I flirt approaching him slowly.

"Um…well I didn't think I would get here this far. I expected you to bite me in the alley."

"Why would I do that?" I flirt groping his chest fur and rubbing his neck.

"You're a vampire…duh!" he shoves me off of him onto the couch.

"Oh, so you like to play rough?" I ask licking my lips.

"Listen…what's your name?"

"Rouge…but you can call me your worst nightmare!" I joke laughing softly.

I get up again and walk towards him. Then I kiss his cheek and rub my hand through his quills.

"Stop…"he moans lightly shoving me away.

"Why?" I ask. "Bat gotcha tongue?"

"I have a girlfriend."

I stop in my tracks and look into his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay…you didn't know." he sits on the couch.

I sit a respectful distance away from him. If he had a girlfriend, my plan was going to be much more difficult.

_I do not own Sega….sorry about the sudden ending. Please review and I will attempt to continue._


End file.
